Brothers in Arms
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: The thoughts of those fighting in the battle. Warning: May contain BOTFA spoilers.
1. Fili

**A/N: May contain BOTFA spoilers so, unless you don't mind spoilers, I suggest you stop reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

* * *

Brothers in Arms

Fili  
There is a light, just to my left. And sound. The sound of many people rushing somewhere all at once. Kili tries to run but I hold out my hand and stop him. No point in us both getting killed, is there. Someone has to be there for mother if I die.

At least, that's what I tell myself. Yet, deep down, I know that the real reason why he isn't going is because I wouldn't be able live with myself if I knew that I'd sent my foolish, reckless baby brother to his death. Not after last time.

I tell him to go the other way. It would be better if we split up; that way, we can cover more ground. At the last second, I warn him to stay out of sight. He nods and leaves. I watch him until he's out of sight. I hope he finds somewhere to hide.

* * *

The lights are catching up to me. I need to find somewhere but there is nowhere. I try to press myself into the stone wall but it does me no good. They're coming. I'm sorry, brother.

* * *

So this is how it ends. Alone. I knew when I left that there was a good chance I would die but I'd always thought I'd die fighting alongside my brethren. Azog holds me in an iron grip; I cannot escape.

I spot Thorin and Dwalin with Bilbo. Why is he there? No matter. They are staring up at the Orcs and I.  
'Run!' I yell at them. 'Run!'

Either they don't hear me, or they don't want to leave. They must, or they will get caught too. Azog is speaking to them now. I do not understand everything for he is speaking in Orkish, but I get enough to understand that, first he will kill me, then Kili, then Thorin. No. Not Kili. Anyone but Kili.

Azog laughs, then pushes his blade into my back. It hurts so badly. Blood runs down my back and my head drops to my chest. My mind is foggy. He drops me and, as the darkness comes rushing in to claim me, I have time to piece together one last thought.

_At least I got to save my brother._

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I've had this idea for a while but I haven't had chance to get it written until now. Did anyone else get annoyed when Kili and Thorin were given really long death scenes in the film but Fili just died and that was it? I did. Oh well. **

**Next chapter: Kili**


	2. Kili

**A/N: Thanks to all who've read this and to those who've followed and favourited. I didn't expect so many people to like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Hobbit.**

* * *

Kili

I watch my brother's limp, bloody body thump to the ground. His eyes stare straight up at me, staring without seeing. At first, I don't feel anything. I don't understand. He couldn't be dead. Not my kind, caring big brother. He's not lying there on the cold earth at my feet. He's going to come up behind me any second and tell me we have to leave. This happens in a split second, and then the horrible truth hits me. He is dead. I'll never see his smile, never hear his laugh. Never again will I stay talking with him into the night. He saved me and, in doing so, sacrificed his own life. All at once a terrible rage consumes me and I dash out from my hiding place.

* * *

The Orcs spot me almost immediately. They swarm around me and surround me. They snarl and growl in their filthy language as they charge to attack me. But they have just made a fatal mistake. They killed my brother.

I rip through their ranks like the dragonfire through Laketown. Orc bodies are strewn everywhere and none will stop me, not even the Pale Orc. Where is that miserable scum? Gone to hide while others do his dirty work? Don't worry, brother. You will be avenged.

* * *

The Orcs are numbered few when I hear her voice. It is far away, yet there is no doubt it is her. She is yelling something. My name, over and over. I respond by shouting her name back. She is closer now. I dispatch the Orc I am fighting and turn to run to her.

* * *

I arrive just in time to see her fighting Bolg, some Orc filth. She sees me but he does not. I jump down with my sword drawn and open a gash in his back. He diverts his attention away from Tauriel to me. I battle hard but I am weary. He overpowers me and attack Tauriel again. I try to stop him but he flings her into a wall where she lies, motionless.

I try to fight again but I am too of Fili and Thorin and Tauriel and Mother come to mind. The Orc knocks me down and I have no strength to get back up. Tauriel runs to us but Bolg knocks her away. He raises his sword above his head and I know that my time has come.

* * *

I'm sorry, Fili. I will join you soon.

I'm sorry, Thorin. I should have been a better heir.

I'm sorry, Mother. I broke my promise.

I'msorry, Tauriel. I love you.

Then he stabs down and the world fades into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please R+R. Yeah, that's it.**

**Next chapter: Thorin**


	3. Thorin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters.**

* * *

Thorin

Fili is dead. I saw that Orc filth Azog smile as he plunged the sword into Fili's back. I saw a dark figure dart out from behind some rock after the body dropped. Kili. That impetuous young fool is sure to get himself killed if he lets his anger rule him. I should know.

I'm sorry. Dis. I have failed you. I promised to bring your boys back home and I have failed in my task. I should have watched over them better. I should never have sent them out there, knowing that there might be any number of foes waiting. I sent them into a trap. I sent them to their death.

* * *

The Pale Orc has disappeared out onto the ice. I must follow him there. He slew my grandfather. He sent my father mad from grief. And now he has killed my heir and nephew. He must die.

* * *

I finally see him. He has spotted me and is watching me with a grotesque smile as I walked towards him. He hefts his weapon and waits.

* * *

The world seems to slow down around me. He swings his chained flail but I dodge. The battle goes on seemingly forever. My rage at losing Fili spurred me on at first, but now it has dissipated to a feeling of complete emptiness that leaves me feeling numb. He manages to knock me down and tries to stab me. I hold him off but my arms are weak and his blade is inching closer to me. I move my sword away and he pushes his into my chest. The wound burns like fire but I have knocked him off balance and I take this chance to end the foul beast's life once and for all. He will no longer plague the line of Durin. Once he is dead, I kick his body to one side and stagger off, away from him. He is now nothing more than a reminder of all the people I've lost. Thror. Thrain. Frerin. Fili. Maybe Kili too.

* * *

I stumble around blindly. The many wounds I sustained are taking their toll and I need rest. But, as the saying goes, there is no rest for the wicked, and there has been none so wicked as I these past days.

* * *

I collapse to the frozen floor and stay there for a have no energy to get up again. I know the end is drawing near and I am prepared. I will once more see my grandfather, my father, my brother and my sister-son. I hope Kili survives. He would be a food king, even if I always praised his brother more.

* * *

Someone is coming. Ah, it is the hobbit. I am glad to see him. Who better to stay with me while I die than a kind-hearted hobbit. I said such cruel things to him and he deserved none. He was only trying to save me from myself and I turned my back on him. I must ask him for forgiveness.

* * *

He is saying something. He tells me I can be cured and if they just get me back, someone will heal me. If only. But my time in this world is short and he knows that too. I say something back to him and catch a glimpse of his face. It is filled with grief and pain and loss. He is nothing like the hobbit who left with us all that time ago. The thought makes me sad.

* * *

My breath wears thin. I must soon leave this world to sit with my fathers. Bilbo is still here. He whispers words of comfort, but they are empty. We both know it. A raven flies overhead and I know it is time. I relax and let the crushing dark of Death claim me.

* * *

**A/N: This took me ages to write because I found Thorin is such a hard character to get right. Hopefully I did him okay, although I'm still not sure. This will be my last update in a while but I will be back in about two weeks, probably less because I'll miss you guys much! Thanks to all reviewers and basically anyone else who's read.**

**Next chapter: Tauriel**


	4. Tauriel

**A/N: Hello once more! It's good to be back writing this again. I hope you've eenjoyed the story so far, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. You're all fantastic! Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters.**

* * *

Tauriel

She slashed her way through hordes of Orcs. She could hear him calling her and nothing would stop her from getting to him. Nothing, that is, except Bolg.

The monstrous figure loomed up in front of her and raised his sword. She dodged and fought back with such fury it could not be contained. He laughed and avoided her strikes with ease. She started to tire and he saw this and went to strike the final blow. That's when she saw him.

* * *

He fell from the sky onto the back of Bolg. The two grappled for a moment and the Kili was flung to the ground. She got up to try and help him, only to be hit with such force that she hit the rock and slid to the ground.

She sat up, stunned, and watched as time seemed to slow down around her. Kili had got up again as started to fight Bolg. He fought with such vengeance she'd never seen before. Yet, fate seemed to have no happy ending for the sons of Durin. Kili fell and, as Bolg lifted his sword to snuff out the one life that had meant so much to her, she saw him mouthe three words to her. _I love you._

Then the sword dropped and she watched the light fade from his eyes.

* * *

_(Time skip to the end of tthe battle)_

The ground was cold and hard beneath her, but she did not care. She sat by the man who she had once loved and wept.

She sat there for a long time. How long, she did not know, only that it was a long time. She heard movement behead her and spun around. Greif had not dulled her reflexes. It was Thranduil. The one who had cast her out from her home. The one who had broken her bow. The one who had told her her love was not real.

He was watching her with what seemed like curiosity, yet he said nothing.

'If this is love, I do not want it. Take it from me.' She pleaded to him, although no response was forthcoming. Still he stood there, silent and unmoving. Still she felt the need to question him.

'Why does it hurt so much?'

'Because it was real.' His response shocked her into silence. He, who had not that long ago told her it was the opposite. She had always thought if him as unfeeling and merciless, yet there seemed to be something else to him.

* * *

She heard him turn and walk away. In that moment, she made a decision. He would not want her to be unhappy because of him. He would not want her to live in the past, always grieving about the could haves and the should haves. She would never forget him for however long she might live, but she would not be sad.

She leant over and kissed him. She took something out of her pouch and pressed it into his cold, pale hands.

It was a promise. A promise to see him again someday.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I apologise if I got any details of the battle wrong. It's been a while since I saw the film and I might have missed a few things out. If I have, just tell me and I'll change it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Next chapter: Legolas**


	5. Legolas

**Hi again! This chapter's probably going to be quite short because Legolas doesn't really have that much in BOTFA. I just thought that it'd be nice to do one for him because, I don't know about you, but I haven't seen a Legolas POV before. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit**

* * *

Legolas

I watch from the shadows. My best friend, the one I grew up with, the one I've fought with, kneeling over a dead dwarf in sorrow. And my father. My captain. My leader. My King. They do not see me, but I both see and hear them. I hear what my father is telling her and I do not like it.

He is finished with her now. He sees me. He is looking at me strangely and I do not know why.

'I... cannot go back.' I go to push past him.

'Where will you go?' Why does he care? It's not like he was exactly a loving father to me. I turn around anyway.

'I do not know.' He may as well know. It is not as if he can stop me.

'Go north.' I stare at him. Why is he telling me this? He is telling me to find someone. A young ranger that I should meet. 'His father Arathorn was a good man.'

Why would my father know this? And why is he telling me to find this ranger?

'His son might grow to be a great one.' Ah. That is why. He is still only interested in people with the makings of greatness in them. Still, no harm can come of finding this ranger. But, if I am to go, I must know his name. I ask my father this.

'He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name, you must discover for yourself.' That seems as much as I will find out. I glace at my father questioningly one last time (after all, it is not in his nature to encourage such endeavours) before turning away again.

I walk off some way before he calls me back, for once using my name. 'Your mother loved you. More than anyone. More than life.' My mother. I do not remember much of her, just a laugh, and a voice, and a blurred face. I have not thought of her in years, for she is dead and remembering would only hinder my ability to serve my King.

I glance back again. He gives me the sign for farewell, and I do the same. I turn my back and walk away from him but it is not just him I am walking away from. It is everyone I have ever known and loved, for I sense that I will not see any of them again.

* * *

**A/N: I said it was going to be short, didn't I? Hopefully that was okay, reviews are much appreciated if you want to post one. If there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out and if there's any characters that you would like me to do, just say and I'll try my best to do one. Thanks!**

**Next chapter: Thranduil**


	6. Thranduil

Thranduil

Watching her and the dwarf brings back so many memories, and not all of them good. She looks at him so tenderly, the way only a person in love could look at someone. The last time someone looked at me like that was my wwife just before she was cruelly taken from me at Gundabad. I miss her so much.

She had noticed me and is looking at me with a mixture of rage and pain. I cannot say I blame her. I have done much, said much that would have brought hate of me into her heart. I know now that I was wrong to do what I did, but I cannot get rid of the past and I cannot do anything to make her forgive me.

'Take it from me.' I hear her say. I realise what the rest her her sentence was and I almost nod. I almost raise my sword against her and strike her down. Almost. But I could not raise a hand against my own. Not again. So I do not say anything and she turns away from me again. I want to leave but I am transfixed by the love and grief and loss I see before me.

I do not expect her to speak again byt she does.

'Why does it hurt su much?' I can hear the pain in her voice, raw and real. It hurts.

She clearly does not expect an answer, for how could I know why live hurts? How could I know love's cruel ways? So I decide to surprise her.

'Because it was real.'

I see the shock evident on her face and it is like she is seeing me in a new light. I watch again as she bend over and bus farewell to her dwarf. She presses something into his hands. What, I do not know, nor do I want to find out. I turn and leave.

* * *

Fate has a way of bringing people together in times of passion and suffering. It happens that I encounter my son.

I listen when he tells me he cannot go back to Mirkwood with me. I do not know why but I understand why he wants to go. There is nothing left for him there.

I know of a place where he might be safe. I may not have been a father to him but I should do something for her sake. He seems confused as if he is unsure of why I am telling him this. He nodes and walls away.

So heavy is the guilt that lies upon me that I feel I must say something.

'Legolas. Your mother loved you.' He stops, but does not look back. I am glad he doesn't, for that way he cannot see the look of pain on my face. He starts to walk away, this time for good.

I watch his retreating back until is disappears from view. He is so much like his mother. Every time I look at him, he reminds me of her. Part of me is glad that I sent him away. Because, I'd I hadn't, I wouldn't even be able to look at his face again.

* * *

**A/N: So, another short chapter. Sorry! Thank you so much for all your reviews/follows/favourites/just for reading! I really do appreciate them! Your review genuinely make me reallly happy. Thank you, Guest for trekking me what Azog's weapon was called, and thanks to KHB123 and Elite Warrior for reviewing. As always, if you spot any mistakes please,please let me know and I am still open for character suggestions, although I do already have Bilbo, Gandalf, Gloin, Balin and Bard on my list.**

**Next chapter: Bilbo**


	7. Bilbo

**A/N: To everyone who's read, thank you ever so much. I love you guys! Happy Valentine's Day, to anyone who has someone to love them. Not that I don't. I have my fictional boys to keep me company. Anyway, that's enough from me, here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters.**

* * *

Bilbo

There is nothing left for me now. Three of my dearest friends in the world are dead, and there's no one back home who cares about me enough to miss me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were celebrating my absence and taking over my home. Not that any of it matters. Not anymore.

It all happened so quickly. First Fili was killed right in front of us, and I saw how much it affected Thorin. Fili was so young, too young, and he was not deserving of such a fate. He had a good heart and would have done great things. Things he will never now do.

* * *

News has arrived of Kili's death, shortly after Fili's. They found him with an elf standing watch over the body, one from Mirkwood. He was just like Fili. Too young, too good. I'm glad Thorin will never know.

* * *

And now, Thorin. He cannot be dead, surely. Surely he will get up in a moment and say that he's had worse. He was the best man I've ever known. I had no one else and was so alone when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield came and disrupted my peaceful, boring existence, and I'm so glad they did. I owe him so much. I just want one miracle, just one. Don't be dead, Thorin. Please. For me.

* * *

I will never forget watching him die in front of me. Never. I had to pretend I knew what I was doing, that he was not going to die. He knew what would happen, but I had to pretend.

* * *

He apologised. I do not know why he did, for what he did was done under the influence of dragon sickness. It hurt, what he said, but I knew in my heart that he didn't mean it. To me, we have always been friends and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Watching him die was one of the worst things I've ever done in my life. No, it was the worst thing. I couldn't believe that he'd gone. We'd done so much and survived through everything so he couldn't be gone.

I should stop. I know he is gone but it is just so hard to imagine that majestic, kingly man dead. Has is gone now, gone to live with his fathers in the Halls of Waiting.

* * *

What do I have left to live for, then? Thorin, that's what. I don't know much, but what I do know is that I have to live in his memory. Not to grieve, but to rejoice. Not to be sad and wistfully thinking of those good days with them, but to be happy and remember with gladness in my heart.

No, I do not know much, but what I do know is that I'll never forget a single moment of this.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this took me ages to write. I don't know why but I found it so difficult. I hope it was okay, although I have a feeling it wasn't very good. Feedback is very much appreciated if you want to post any. Did anyone get the not-so-subtle Sherlock reference in there? Sort of couldn't help myself. I might not be updating anything for a week or so, but, if you're lucky, you might get something. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Next chapter: Gandalf**


	8. Gandalf

**A/N: I'm back! My sincerest apologies for the long gap in updates but I've been focusing on my schoolwork and other things outside of FanFiction. Sorry!**

* * *

Gandalf

And so the day has ended. It would seem that the forces of good have once more triumphed over the evils threatening our world. But at what cost?

So many have died unnecessarily. Elves that should have had long, immortal lives, Dwarves that should have had a happy welcoming back to Erebor, Men that should never have been involved in this conflict in the first place. So many, dead. There will be a feast tonight, no doubt. How many will celebrate, I wonder, when too many cannot? How many will forget their dead family, friends, acquaintances, and be merry? Not enough, I'd wager.

Of course, the Orc dead greatly outnumber the elves, men and dwarves, but at least they will not be mourned. Orcs are not the mourning type, I think.

* * *

Even three of the Company are lost to us. Fili and Kili and the great Thorin Oakenshield. I'm sure they will never be forgotten. Perhaps, even though he is dead, Azog has won after all. His wish has been granted. The line of Durin lives no more.

* * *

This is no time for such talk, I suppose. People are just now finding their loved ones dead and their grief is fresh. Saying things like that will only be rubbing salt in the wound.

I can see King Thranduil pacing the field. He has been doing this for at least the past hour or so and always with that same expression on his face. I think he is in shock at the amount of Elves he has lost this day. And there are the remaining ten dwarves of our humble company. Paying their respects to their fallen leader no doubt. Ah! There is Bilbo too. He must have been with Thorin when he died.

* * *

Dear Bilbo Baggins. He is not the same hobbit he was when he left his armchair and his gardens and Bag End. That does sadden me and yet still pleases me. He is not the same hobbit, no, but he might be considered a better hobbit.

* * *

I must get some rest. I shall head off with our Master Baggins come the morrow and we must be well rested, for we will be sleeping rough, although I rather think we will avoid Mirkwood Forest at all cost. The journey will take at least a fortnight, yet, unlike the trip here, will not be filled with misadventures of every kind. I shall not forget the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and I do think I will be seeing some of them once more.

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for it being so short. Please R + R. Feedback is always appreciated if you want to give any and if you spot any mistakes please notify me and I will correct them ASAP.**

**Next chapter: Balin**


End file.
